


Levy's lesson in magic

by Phoenixkin



Series: Anime/game girls perils [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, Dildos, Magic, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Bondage, Suspended, hogtied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixkin/pseuds/Phoenixkin
Summary: Levy has often wondered what the limitations of her solid script and jutsu shiki magic is... She definitely found one that's for sure
Series: Anime/game girls perils [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009275
Kudos: 3





	Levy's lesson in magic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad or repetitive

Levy was currently practicing her magic on her own in her room. She was testing what words did what and what she could do with ones she could make already. She found that she could reshape the word once it becomes real as she found out when she created a one to one Ice sculpture of herself.

She then had a thought. She had always pondered the idea of being tied up and would often read stories filled with damsels in destress. She rather enjoyed these books when she read them often picturing herself in place of the damsel, she wanted to feel just how tight their restraints were and to hear how effective their gags were.

Levy soon knocked herself out of her daydream and decided that she would try it tonight. She would create several lengths of rope and several things for a gag, she would then place an enchantment around her room, so not only would it prevent someone walking in on her but it would also help with her selfbondage.

She set up the enchantment around her room. She had given herself 5 minutes to create all the necessary equipment. Once the five minutes was up the rules would activate. She had three rules set up, one moving too much would cause her bindings to increase, two trying to remove her bindings would make them tighter and finally if she makes too much noise her gag would increase and become tighter. 

Once the enchantment was finished she quickly started making different item's, any item she could think of as she herself didn't want to know exactly what would be used to tie her up, she had multiple lengths/thicknesses of rope, a few bits of cloth, some ball/dildo gags, ductape, some dildos/butt plugs and some heavy duty chains.

Once all of this was created she waited for the enchantment to take effect. She was breathing heavily and was a wet as a waterfall with anticipation. After a few minutes had passed she new the enchantment started taking effect as she felt her clothes being removed. She was soon left with nothing on her.

She soon saw as some of the rope wrapped around her wrists and ankles as she soon found out just how rough it was going to be with her. In hindsight she thought she sould have added some restrictions to how violent it would be but right now all she could think about was being helpless.

It yanked her over to the bed and made her flop onto the bed. It then forced her wrists together as another length of rope wrapped around her wrists affectively trapping her hands together. Then her ankles were given the same treatment. She laid there for a few seconds trying her best to experience the base level of her enchantment.

On instinct she let out a faint moan followed by her flexing her arms and tegs. This was enough to set off the enchantment. The pants she was wearing before she stripped were lifted up to her mouth, she felt a light pull on her lower jaw, she let it happen as her lightly soggy pants were placed in her mouth. A bit of ductape was used to seal the pants in her mouth. And by how it felt it was some extremely strong tape.

She then felt some rope being wrapped around above and below her elbows and knees. She now found it more difficult to move her arms. She found this quite comfortable, now there was only one thing left to test. She started trying to shimy her wrist to loosen the rope around them, but was soon met with all of her restraints tightening.

Satisfied with her work she activates one last part to her enchantment. She blinked 5 times in quick succession. A heavy duty blindfold appeared in front of her face before being fastened to her face counseling her in utter darkness. Now she truly was a dansel in distress.

She guessed the limit on movement had been raised slightly as she could move small amounts without meeting the penalty. She lightly struggled, using her blindfold to its full affect to help her imagine a situation for herself.

She imagined she had been kidnapped and left in an abandoned house, all alone, no one to come save her and the person who took her had left. She started struggling more and more. She then felt some rope in between her legs as it was soon pulled tight, earning a moan from her.

This then set of her gag as another two pairs of pants floated over to her gag as they fazed through the tape, causing her cheeks to puff up lightly. Ordinary people would start getting worried after this, but levy wasn't worried far from it, she was ecstatic.

She started shifting her legs, this caused her bindings to increase and tighten. A dimond pattern was added to her legs, making it harder to move them. A small rope was then fastened to her thumbs, forcing them together. A small bit of worry entered her mind, until the ropes tightened causing her mind to go blank and return to her fantasy.

She was close to finishing, so because her hands were close to the rope between her legs she decided to grap it and started pulling on it, in return all the rope on her tightened. She repeated this multiple times, she was moving a lot and loudly moaning into her gag. When she had finally started reaching her peek. 

She was moaning more and more. Her orgasm washed over her, filling her with a wonderful feeling of bliss. She was panting, she felt some of the rope around her arms loosen slightly as they were moved into a reverse prayer, as her fingers were individually together with a layer of ductape wrapped around them. Two lengths of rope wrapped around her elbows and was attached to her crotch rope.

Her short blue hair was held into a small ponytail with two lengths of rope coming off of it. Her legs gained a extra surving of rope on her thighs. Her legs were then curled backwards and were then tied to her hair in an incredibly tight hogtie. Rope was then added between her arms and her crotch rope. Her ankles then gained a bit of rope running between them and her thighs and her neck, affectively removing any movement from them.

Two large bits of cloth were fazed into her mouth as a role of ductape was wrapped around her head, by the time it was done half of it had been used. A panel gag was then added to her head. Several large cloths were then tied around her head adding to her gag. The bottoms of the cloths were placed under her rope collar.

She was a bit scared at this point... Till she felt something at her lower entrance. She new exactly what it was, she was excited but terrified because she was still sensitive after her orgasm. Without any warning it started entering her. It was small at first, which gave her some relief, then she remembered it was inflatable.

She felt as it got larger and larger with every pump. When it was finished it was just barely touching her cervis, with a noticeable bump on her belly. She was panting and moaning into her gag but nothing came out. She was completely silenced. She was getting worried and tried moving her fingers to get out, only to be reminded that they are trapped under her binds.

She was actually scared now as she had no way of getting out. She started struggling violently. This didn't end well as several lengths of chain was wrapped around her legs, crotch rope, hands and her neck. It then lifted her off her bed, an extra bit of chain was added to the front of her crotch rope. It then linked itself to her bed.

More chains added themselves to her sides, front and back, and connected themselves to her room walls. She couldn't even swing around and was held completely still. She was completely trapped. She continued to struggle but could move, she then pulled at her elbows to try and move her bindings. 

This was a mistake. Her already tight Hogtied tighter, her backwards prayer got more restricted, the chains around her body pulled on her body and the rope around her neck tightened slightly. It didn't stop her breathing, but it did put a halt to her escape attempt.

By now the adrenaline from her excitement and panic started to fade as she was hit with a wave of tiredness, her eyelids fluttered open and closed. She tried to fight it but soon gave in as she had nothing else to do now and had hoped her magic would run out so that someone could save her, without meeting the same fate. 


End file.
